Картман навсегда часть 3
by Cartmanez
Summary: Cartman x Wendy. Последняя часть.


**Равновесие зла и добра**

**Часть 3. Картман навсегда**

Каждую ночь я вижу один и тот же сон.

Вначале в нём нет ничего страшного, вообще ничего нет. Серая клубящаяся мгла. Только впереди – далёкий, почти неразличимый огонек, рыже-зелёная искорка в тумане. Я иду, я спешу к моему другу Кайлу, но мгла вдруг начинает редеть. И я вижу вокруг бескрайнюю, гладкую, словно стол, равнину цвета запекшейся крови. Серо-свинцовое небо. И огромные льдисто-холодные кубические глыбы. С грохотом они падают с неба, громоздятся правильными рядами — справа, слева, впереди, сзади…

Я начинаю метаться, уворачиваясь от чудовищного, геометрически правильного камнепада. Глыбы ложатся все ближе и ближе, преграждая дорогу. И негде укрыться среди проклятой выжженной равнины…

Я в ловушке, я захлебываюсь отчаянным криком…

Я – Эрик Картман.

И я ненавижу «Тетрис».

**Автобус.**

_Картман просыпается с криком, сжимая в руках Лягушонка Клайда. Его соседка – старушонка весьма преклонных лет – с большим интересом на него смотрит._

**Старушонка:** Ты это серьёзно?

**Эрик:** Что?

**Старушонка** (_игриво_)**:** Ну насчёт пососать твои яйца.

**Эрик:** А-а-а! Кошмар продолжается! (_изо всех сил бьёт себя по щекам_) Проснись, Картман! Немедленно проснись!

**Старушонка:** Если хочешь, могу тебя ещё и отшлёпать.

**Эрик:** Да что ж это такое – с каждым днём кошмары становятся всё хуже!

**Старушонка** (_обиженно_)**:** Любви все возрасты покорны. Можно подумать, это конец света.

**Эрик:** Когда мне снился конец света – было ещё терпимо. Но это… нет!

**Старушонка:** А вам не кажется, молодой человек, что это дискриминация пожилых людей? Я сейчас позвоню в Ассоциацию Американских Пенсионеров, они сбросят десант и тебе придётся…

**Автобус. Вид снаружи.**

_Картман разбивает своим телом автобусное окно, вылетает наружу, падает на спину и несколько секунд лежит неподвижно. Автобус обдаёт его облаком выхлопных газов и уезжает._

**Эрик **(_поднимаясь на ноги_)**:** Я от бабушки ушёл.

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Молодец, колобок.

**Эрик:** Не смей называть меня колобком, зелёный!

**Лягушонок Клайд:** А что будет?

**Эрик:** Я тебя брошу под каток и сниму это на видео! «Зелёная миля 2» - смотрите в лучших кинотеатрах!

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Э, я пошутил!

**Эрик:** Я тоже. Лучше скажи – что нам делать?

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Идти вперёд. Я помню по карте – вскоре должен быть неплохой мотель…

**Эрик **(_воодушевляясь_)**:** А сколько у него звёзд?

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Четыре.

**Эрик **(_ещё сильнее воодушевляясь_)**:** А сколько до него миль?

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Четыре!

**Эрик **(_совсем воодушевлённо_)**:** А сколько у нас долларов?!

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Четыре!!!

**Эрик **(_преисполненный воодушевления_)**:** А сколько нас?!

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Протри глаза, идиот. Ты тут один, стоишь посреди пустыни и беседуешь с куклой. Ещё немного – и спятишь как Гаррисон.

**Эрик:** Я ещё маленький – мне можно.

**Лягушонок Клайд **(_со вздохом_)**:** Жениться тебе нужно, барин.

**Эрик:** Не начинай, а? Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно. Единственная девушка, которую я любил…

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Которую ты любишь.

**Эрик:** Да! Которую я люблю – сейчас с другим!

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Да она наверняка уже раскаялась и ищет тебя повсюду!

**Эрик:** Она – вряд ли… Но вообще-то ты прав – меня наверняка ищут.

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Ты бы хоть фамилию сменил для конспирации – например на «Иванов».

**Эрик:** Да какой с меня Иванов?

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Ну или на «Накручинс».

**Эрик:** Ненавижу этот перевод.

**Четырёхзвёздочный мотель «Тоскующий Тони».**

_Внутри прокурено и воняет прокисшим пивом; играет обычная для таких мест музыка. Картман плюхается за стойку бара._

**Бармен:** Чего тебе?

**Эрик:** Стакан брэнди за счёт заведения, пожалуйста.

**Бармен** (_подвигая ему стакан_)**:** Держи… О, да ты крут! Узнаю коллегу.

**Эрик **(_с досадой_)**:** Может, вы ещё и фамилию мою знаете?

**Бармен:** А как же, мистер Накручинс. Я всегда замечаю такие вещи.

**Эрик:** Глаз – как ГЛОНАСС.

**Бармен:** Тебе, наверное, интересно, почему наш мотель носит такое название?

**Эрик:** Да мне плевать.

**Бармен:** Тогда слушай. Это было в те далёкие, практически былинные времена, когда кровавый тиран Саддам правил Ираком, убивая по 500 человек в год – что явно указывало на его стремление поработить мир. Но нашлось двое отважных рыцарей – Джордж и Тони – которые осмелились бросить вызов диктатору. В неравном бою – вдесятером на одного – перебили они за пять лет два миллиона иракцев, а самого Саддама повесили в прямом эфире. Мир и счастье воцарились в Ираке и во всём мире.

**Эрик:** Да, я это помню. Круто было. Я сцену казни пересматривал 34 раза.

**Бармен:** Но загрустили после того отважные рыцари – больше не было им противников.

**Эрик:** Как это не было? А кровавый Махмуд? А жестокий Чен Ир? А свирепый Дзинь Тао? Я уж не говорю про безжалостного Пу…

**Бармен** (_бледнея и крестясь_)**:** Да ты что, пацан? Они ведь того – могут сдачи дать! Особенно последний – так даст, что галстуков не напасёшься!

**Эрик:** А, так вот почему наш отважный рыцарь затосковал! Потому что писается в штанишки при одной мысли о схватке с равным противником?

**Бармен:** Ну, не только поэтому. Саддам-то, как оказалось, ходит у Сатаны в любовниках – вот рыцарю и невесело при мысли о своих загробных перспективах.

**Эрик:** Не хотел бы я быть на его месте.

**Бармен:** Никто бы не хотел. Я бы предпочёл вон с тем байкером в углу поменяться местами, чем с ним.

**Эрик:** Кстати, а чего этот байкер на меня так пялится?

**Бармен:** Да он педофил.

**Эрик:** Чего?! Так, пошёл я отсюда.

**Бармен:** Не советую. Тут недавно с автобуса сошла старушка – сказала, что она твоя знакомая. За дверью ждёт.

**Эрик:** Похоже, я крепко влип.

**Бармен:** Дело, конечно, твоё, но лично я выбрал бы байкера.

**Эрик:** Проблема в том, что благодаря мне байкеров теперь официально можно называть педиками.

**Бармен:** Лично я бы предпочёл оказаться на месте Тони, чем на твоём.

_Байкер – здоровенный бородатый мужик с сигарой в зубах – подходит и пристально вглядывается в лицо Эрика._

**Эрик:** Эй, педик, чего уставился?

**Байкер:** Гарри? Это ты!

**Эрик:** Я что, похож на Каспарова?

**Байкер:** Ты не Каспаров, ты другой! О Гарри, я так долго искал тебя и всё-таки нашёл! Идём же со мной!

**Эрик:** Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь, дядя?

**Байкер:** Конечно, нет! Этот пронзительный взгляд, это общение с земноводными, а самое главное – этот шрам на лбу!

**Эрик:** А при чём тут шрам?

**Байкер:** Его тебе поставил Микровольт, взявший себе ник «Враг Волшебников» в университетской сети!

**Эрик:** Да я как-то забыл поинтересоваться именем этого гада, который мне шрам оставил. Вскоре он крупно пожалел об этом.

**Байкер:** Да! Ты победил Микровольта! Всё сходится! Идём, я отвезу тебя в Хорвард!

**Эрик:** Вообще-то я направляюсь в Гарвард.

**Байкер:** А ты разве не знаешь? Хогвартс и Гарвард недавно слились и называются теперь Хорвард. Так что поехали, Дамблдор заждался!

**Эрик:** Э, нет! Нафиг этого педрилу!

**Байкер** (_затягиваясь сигарой_)**:** В таком случае я увезу тебя силой.

**Эрик:** У меня есть идея получше. (_металлическим голосом_) Мне нужна твоя одежда, очки, деньги и твой мотоцикл.

**Байкер** (_выдыхая дым Эрику прямо в лицо_)**:** Ты забыл сказать «пожалуйста».

**Эрик **(_извлекая электрошокер_)**:** Пожалуйста.

**Четырёхзвёздочный мотель «Тоскующий Тони». Вид снаружи.**

_Дверь разлетается в щепки, и полураздетый байкер приземляется прямо на поджидающую у дверей старушонку. Следом выходит Эрик в байкерской куртке, солнцезащитных очках и ключами от мотоцикла в руке._

**Эрик **(_с опаской глядя на старушонку_)**:** Оставь меня, старушка… э, а что ты делаешь?

**Старушонка** (_обнимая полубесчувственного байкера_)**:** Уйди, не мешай. (_байкеру_) Запомни, Волкодав – миром правит любовь…

**Эрик:** Охренеть.

**Гарвардский университет.**

_Картман проходит сквозь украшенные университетским гербом ворота и оказывается среди огромной толпы. Люди расхаживают по двору, перекликаются, курят, затевают то ссору, то игру._

**Эрик **(_поморщившись_)**:** Неужели это студенты?

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Ты меня спрашиваешь? Ну мне-то откуда знать?

**Эрик **(_поймав за руку одного субтильного юношу_)**:** Не подскажете ли, милейший, кто все эти люди?

**Юноша:** Люди? Где?

**Эрик:** Да вокруг тебя, идиот!

**Юноша** (_отрешённо_)**:** Вокруг меня – дельфины. И я тоже дельфин, плывущий вместе с ними в океане любви…

**Эрик:** Ты не дельфин, ты разве что хиппи-фин.

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Кого-то он мне напоминает… Отец Кайла случайно не учился в Гарварде?

**Эрик:** Похоже на то… (_хватая другого юношу за рукав_) Ты кто?

**Юноша:** Кто я? Кто я такой? Кто мы все такие? Вот в чём вопрос…

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Да они тут все упоротые в хлам.

**Эрик **(_втянув воздух носом_)**:** И то верно. Кажется, мы нашли рассадник хиппи. Здесь они размножаются.

**Лягушонок Клайд:** А я тебе говорил – захвати побольше полиморфана.

_Эрик задерживает дыхание и быстрым шагом протискивается сквозь толпу, расталкивая всех с дороги._

**Эрик:** С дороги, грязный хиппи! (_толкает в спину пожилого студента со свёрнутой стодолларовой купюрой в ноздре_)

**Пожилой студент:** Эй, вы чёго творите, юноша?

**Эрик:** Да пошёл ты! Я спешу.

**Пожилой студент:** Вы спешите? И под этим предлогом наскакиваете на меня, говорите «С дороги, грязный хиппи!» и считаете дело исчерпанным? Не совсем так, молодой человек. Из-за вас я рассыпал кокаина на четыре сотни баксов!

**Эрик:** Так тебе и надо – не так быстро дураком станешь. Поверь мне - я сделал это намеренно, и, сделав это намеренно, я сказал**:** «С дороги, грязный хиппи!». По-моему, этого достаточно. А теперь пошёл вон – я спешу.

**Пожилой студент:** Сударь, вы невежа. Сразу видно, что вы приехали из гнусного, захолустного, праздного, грязного и несуразного горного городка!

**Эрик **(_останавливаясь_)**:** Вот это ты опасно сказал.

**Пожилой студент:** Эй, хватит меня бить! Здесь так дела не делаются.

**Эрик:** Действительно, тут дела нужно делать полиморфаном.

**Пожилой студент:** Вот как? В полдень! На биофизическом семинаре! Я вас сделаю, молодой человек!

**Эрик **(_уходя_)**:** Не надорвись по дороге, дурачок. Тупой хиппи.

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Ты бы лучше подумал, как сообщишь маме горестную весть.

**Эрик:** Это какую же?

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Что грязный хиппи тебя сделал на семинаре. Я бы предложил сначала описать дорогу, передать приветы и всё такое, а в постскриптуме добавить – так и так, хиппи меня сделал.

**Эрик:** Нет, лучше я сразу напишу, что меня сделали, а потом добавлю, что доехал нормально и у меня всё хорошо – возможно, это скрасит… Твою мать! С чего ты вообще решил, что этот торчок меня сделает?

**Лягушонок Клайд:** А ты видел, чем он закидывался? У него денег куры не клюют – наймёт себе в помощники пару профессоров, как пить дать.

**Эрик:** Хммм… Может, и мне кого-нибудь взять в помощники? Сейчас поищу наименее обдолбанного. Ага!

_Картман подходит к группе студентов, пускающих косяки по кругу, выхватывает косяк у наиболее здорового из них и выбрасывает._

**Студенты:** Э, чувак, так не круто! Мир, чувак!

**Эрик:** Заткнитесь, хиппи. (_здоровяку_) Так, пошли со мной.

**Здоровяк:** С ума спятил – на людей кидаться? Ты мне весь кайф обломал!

**Эрик:** Да какой кайф - ты табак курил.

**Здоровяк:** Вот молодёжь пошла – табак от марихуаны не отличат.

**Эрик:** Да без проблем. Я с шести лет с хиппи воюю – отличу легче, чем тропический лес от печенья!

**Студенты:** И чем они отличаются?

**Эрик:** Печенье хрустит.

**Студенты:** Гениально! Как мы сами не догадались?

**Здоровяк:** Воюешь? За такое тебя придётся сделать. В час, на биохимическом семинаре!

**Эрик:** Теперь я понимаю, почему рак до сих пор победить не могут.

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Тебе бы поучиться хорошим манерам. Как ты будешь с тёщей общаться – ума не приложу.

**Эрик:** Я бы предпочёл по междугороднему телефону.

**Лягушонок Клайд:** У тебя есть уникальная возможность потренироваться. Вот, видишь хиппаря с интеллигентным лицом? Потренируйся на нём.

**Эрик:** Может, лучше на кошках?

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Ты ведь любишь кошек. Их жалко.

**Эрик:** И то верно.

_Картман подходит к интеллигенту, беседующему с двумя девчонками, и внезапно замечает, что интеллигент наступает ногой на одноразовый шприц, заполненный какой-то дрянью._

**Эрик:** Эй, хиппи! Ты шприц уронил, дурачок!

**Интеллигент** (_тупо_)**:** И что?

**Эрик:** Вот вымажешь иглу, занесёшь себе в кровь какую-нибудь гадость – и подохнешь не от передозировки и не в дурке, как твои товарищи, а от банального столбняка.

**Девчонки:** Фу, чувак, это не круто нифига. Это отстой полный. (_уходят_)

**Интеллигент:** Чувак, теперь мне придётся сделать тебя вместо этих двух парней.

**Эрик:** Да это были девчонки.

**Интеллигент:** А какая в жопу разница?

**Эрик:** Логично.

**Интеллигент:** В два часа дня, на ботаническом семинаре.

**Эрик:** Так ты ботаник? Девчонки правы – отстой полный.

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Твои шансы выстроить нормальные отношения с родителями Вэнди – не просто нулевые, а отрицательные.

**Эрик:** Да, её родителям придётся серьёзно поработать над собой.

**Кабинет ректора.**

_Ректор сосредоточенно играет в тетрис. Внезапно оживает селектор._

**Голос из селектора:** Сэр, у нас вторжение!

**Ректор:** Что?!

**Голос из селектора:** Незаконное вторжение! Сигнал из второго сектора!

**Ректор:** Второго сектора? Хммм…

_Картман разбивает своим телом окно в кабинет ректора, влетает внутрь, падает на спину и несколько секунд лежит неподвижно._

**Ректор:** Да что ж это такое? Третье окно за последнюю неделю! Эти хиппи вообще обнаглели!

**Эрик:** Минуточку! Я никакой не хиппи! Я пришёл сюда, чтобы стать студентом!

**Ректор:** Все так говорят. А потом из моего сейфа расширители сознания пропадают…

**Эрик:** Эй, я приехал из Сауз-Парка! Меня Джеральд Брофловски рекомендовал, помните его?

**Ректор:** Да, он наш лучший выпускник. Я до сих помню, как мы с ним чизанулись на госэкзамене… придя в себя где-то через неделю в чёрном квартале Бруклина. Нас потом неделю по телевизору показывали!

**Эрик **(_негромко_)**:** Вот педики.

**Ректор:** Ну что же, в память о сиськах друга… то есть о старой дружбе, я могу тебя принять. Давай сюда.

**Эрик:** Рекомендательное письмо? Его у меня… того…

**Ректор:** Да нафига оно мне? Деньги давай. Ну, или чек.

**Эрик:** Какие деньги?

**Ректор:** Пацан, ты чего? Мы не в России – у нас обучение сугубо платное. Плати – и учись. Или не учись, а как эти – трахайся и кури травку. Главное – плати.

**Эрик:** А можно сначала выучиться, а потом заплатить?

**Ректор:** Можно. Но деньги – вперёд!

**Эрик:** Раз такое дело, придётся вам взять меня на работу.

**Ректор **(_испытывающее глядя на Картмана_)**:** А сколько ж лет тебе, дитя моё?

**Эрик:** О, очень много, сударь, много… но восемнадцать пока не исполнилось, так что забудьте навсегда…

**Ректор:** А вот рука твоя тверда?

**Эрик:** О да!

**Ректор:** А голова твоя седа?

**Эрик:** Когда?

**Ректор:** Всегда! Работа здесь займёт года, как изучение Word-а!

**Эрик:** Что это за белиберда?

**Ректор:** Вот это верная черта научного, критического стиля! И я таким же юным был, когда мы гранты в первый раз отбили...

**Эрик:** Кажется, я понял, куда деваются расширители сознания из вашего сейфа.

**Ректор:** Да это я так… к слову пришлось.

**Эрик:** Так, выписывайте мне пропуск, и я пойду потихоньку. Мне ещё на три семинара сегодня зайти придётся.

**Ректор:** Не так быстро. Тебя ещё распределить надобно.

**Эрик:** Так распределяйте!

**Ректор:** Согласно новым традициям Хогварда, распределять тебя буду не я, а Древний Распределительный Колпак.

**Эрик:** А без головного убора никак нельзя?

**Ректор:** Можно. Если хочешь, тебя распределит Вековой Носок. Но я бы не советовал – сидеть полчаса в противогазе довольно неприятно. Кроме того, даже противогаз спасает не всех.

**Комната распределений.**

_Ректор вталкивает Картмана внутрь и быстро запирает оббитую железом дверь на многочисленные засовы._

**Эрик:** Э, что происходит?

**Ректор:** Сейчас тебе предстоит встретиться с тёмной стороной своего «я», с самыми большими страхами и кошмарами, живущими в твоём подсознании. Ты это – если что, кричи погромче.

**Эрик:** И вы придёте на помощь?

**Ректор:** Нет, что ты! Просто мы тебя на видео снимаем – чем громче будешь орать, тем прикольнее это будет выглядеть.

**Эрик:** Да пошли вы! Я иду распределяться.

_Картман выходит на середину комнаты – где ничего нет, кроме пустого стола._

**Эрик:** Я так и знал! Наихудший кошмар – это когда на столе нет еды!

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Минутку, а где же этот старый колпачок?

**Голос из тьмы:** Не старый колпачок, а Древний Распределительный Колпак, о смертный!

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Как ты меня назвал, шляпа? Сейчас посмотрим, кто из нас более смертный.

_Эрик шагает в направлении голоса и видит под ногами какой-то предмет. Поднимает его. Это – Мистер Шляпа._

**Эрик:** Это мы удачно зашли.

**Лягушонок Клайд:** Да, сейчас попрактикуемся в хилерстве. А заодно – и в гинекологии.

**Выход из комнаты распределений.**

_Ректор трясущимися руками запирает дверь и вопросительно смотрит на Картмана._

**Эрик:** Так, меня распределили на кафедру биохимии.

**Ректор:** А где бумага с подтверждением?

**Эрик:** А вот бумажку-то он написать не успел.

**Ректор:** Почему?

**Эрик:** Потому что умер.

**Ректор:** Отчего?

**Эрик:** От родов.

**Кафедра биофизики. Аудитория для семинаров.**

_Пожилой студент, Здоровяк и Интеллигент уже здесь. Входит Картман._

**Эрик:** Привет, чуваки. Решили провести объединённый семинар?

**Пожилой студент:** Не, ты не шаришь! Я позвал здоровяка, потому что он наименее обдолбанный из всех студентов, и Интеллигента, чтобы он подавлял тебя своим культурным видом.

_Интеллигент начинает шумно блевать в углу._

**Эрик:** Сразу видно тонко чувствующую творческую личность. Он у вас небось литератор?

**Пожилой студент: **Да, он временно в студентах, а мечтает стать писателем.А как ты узнал?

**Эрик:** Да был как-то раз на писательском семинаре – после него все выглядели примерно так же.

**Здоровяк:** Э, а я тебя помню! Я тоже буду тебя сегодня делать!

**Эрик:** Только в час дня.

**Интеллигент:** Да и я его буду делать!

**Эрик:** Только в два часа.

_Возникает неловкая пауза._

**Пожилой студент: **Ну?

**Эрик:** Что «ну»?

**Пожилой студент: **Ты не хочешь принести нам свои извинения?

**Эрик:** А вприсядку вам не сплясать?

**Пожилой студент: **Ты не так меня понял! Извиниться за то, что тебя сможет сделать только один из нас, а двое других останутся без должного удовлетворения!

**Эрик:** Ваше удовлетворение меня интересует даже меньше, чем сохранность тропических лесов – которые я в гробу видал.

**Здоровяк:** Да, проблема. Что же делать?

**Интеллигент:** Может, пусть он сделает двоих из нас, а уж третий ему отплатит?

**Эрик:** А может, вам лучше сразу сдаться?

**Пожилой студент: **О, отличная идея! Э, а кто её предложил?

**Эрик:** Чуваки, вы адски тупые. Да я вас троих сделаю одновременно.

**Пожилой студент: **Ну что же, начнём. Ноутбуки в сеть, господа, ноутбуки в сеть!

**Эрик:** Э, а зачем вы тетрис запускаете?

**Пожилой студент: **Кто первым доберётся до 20 уровня, тот и сделал всех. Таковы правила.

**Эрик:** Абсурд какой-то. Я думал, мы о науке поговорим. (_высвечивает на дисплее своего ноутбука таблицы и графики_) Результаты обсудим, все дела…

**Пожилой студент: **Да ты что, чувак! Это же запрещено!

**Эрик:** Что?!

**Пожилой студент: **Наука биология и производные от неё – запрещены. Ведь они утверждают, что между людьми разных рас, равно как между мужчинами и женщинами – есть различия! А это жуткая неполиткорректность, расизм, сексизм и гомофобия в одном флаконе.

**Здоровяк:** Из-за этого даже Уотсона уволили – человека, получившего Нобелевскую премию за открытие структуры молекулы ДНК. (_**это исторический факт – прим. авт.**_)

**Эрик **(_в шоке_)**:** А чем же вы занимаетесь?

**Пожилой студент: **Коксом балуемся, травку курим, развлекаемся.

**Здоровяк: **Иногда слушаем лекции по зельеварению – единственному разрешённому учебному предмету.

**Пожилой студент: **Я на днях даже пытался эликсир счастья сварить.

**Эрик: **И как?

**Пожилой студент **(_кивая на Интеллигента_)**:** Да вроде не действует – наверное, я мышиных хвостов недоложил…

**Интеллигент **(_прекращая своё занятие_)**:** У-ф-ф, круто, пацаны. Я счастлив. Когда перестаёт тошнить – это такой кайф…

_За дверью слышится чеканная и уверенная поступь._

**Пожилой студент: **О нет! Это хогвардейцы деканата! Ноутбуки в чехлы, господа, ноутбуки в чехлы!…

**Хогвардеец:** Эй, студенты! Вы собрались здесь разводить неполиткорректность? А как же быть с приказом ректора? Сейчас мы напишем на вас жалобу…

**Эрик:** Чуваки! Быстрее хватайте ноуты – и пишем жалобу на этих!

**Пожилой студент: **Но в чём мы их обвиним?

**Эрик:** В сексуальных домогательствах! Скорее!

_Стучат клавиши, пот градом катится по лицам._

**Эрик:** Всё! Жалоба ушла ректору. Извините, пацаны – но вы проиграли.

**Хогвардеец:** Проклятье! Но ничего, декан этого просто так не оставит. (_уходит_)

**Пожилой студент: **А ты крут. Мы можем принять тебя в нашу команду. Один за всех…

**Эрик:** Да вы спятили! Чтобы Картман вступил в команду грязных хиппи? Да пошли вы!

**Интеллигент:** А что это вообще сейчас было? Я вообще не в теме…

**Биохимическая лаборатория.**

_Картман входит и видит профессора, копающегося в недрах какого-то прибора._

**Эрик:** Я пришёл к вам, профессор, и вот по какому делу… (_замолкает, ошарашено глядя вокруг_)

**Профессор:** Я понимаю, что вид подкачал.

**Эрик:** Серьезное преуменьшение.

_Лаборатория занимает подвальное помещение с ржавыми трубами и свисающей с_ _потолка крепежной арматурой. Зеленый линолеум на полу в нескольких местах свернулся, обнажая бетон. По всей комнате расставлены обшарпанные деревянные столы с кучами оборудования и свисающими по бокам проводами. В нескольких местах в ведра на полу с потолка капает вода. Откуда-то сверху доносится резкое скрежещущее шипение. _(_**описание целиком и полностью реальное, взятое из книги М.Крайтона - выпускника Гарварда, кстати. – прим.авт.**_)

**Профессор:** Это конькобежцы.

**Эрик:** Кто?

**Профессор:** Мы находимся под ледяным катком. Ничего, ты привыкнешь. На самом-то деле сейчас не так уж и плохо. Вот когда днём у них тренировка по хоккею, вот тогда шумновато.

**Эрик:** Ну, с шумом-то я сейчас разберусь, это несложно…

**Профессор:** Ты? Да с ним и я ничего не мог поделать! А я всё перепробовал – от униженных просьб хоккеистам до докладных записок ректору.

**Эрик:** А вы не пробовали вымазать им стены говном? Рекомендую. Отличное средство.

**Каток.**

_Хоккеисты выезжают на поле и брезгливо зажимают носы._

**Первый хоккеист:** Фу, как воняет-то, а!

**Эрик:** А чего ж вы хотели? 300 галлонов жидкого говна – тут цветочками и не будет пахнуть.

**Второй хоккеист:** А ты кто такой, а?

**Третий хоккеист:** А кто я? Кто мы все?

**Четвёртый хоккеист:** А где мы? Где мы все?

**Эрик:** На катке, идиоты!

**Четвёртый хоккеист:** Да пофигу на каток. Планета какая?

**Пятый хоккеист:** А что такое планета?

**Эрик:** Так, с меня довольно. Пошли вон отсюда!

**Первый хоккеист:** Э, нам вообще-то тренироваться надо.

**Второй хоккеист:** Иначе мы проиграем чемпионат.

**Третий хоккеист:** И останемся без спортивной стипендии.

**Четвёртый хоккеист:** Хотя мы и так проиграем, как всегда.

**Пятый хоккеист:** А во что играем?

**Эрик:** Фу, отстойники. Разве вы не знаете, как называется ключ к победе?

**Первый хоккеист:** Ежедневные тренировки?

**Второй хоккеист:** Командный дух?

**Третий хоккеист:** Воля?

**Четвёртый хоккеист:** Мастерство?

**Пятый хоккеист:** Взятка судье?

**Эрик:** Нет. Стероиды.

**Первый хоккеист:** Э, нет. Поймают.

**Эрик:** Меня – не поймают. Я как раз разрабатываю новый тип – который невозможно обнаружить. И если вы мне поможете – то к чемпионату он как раз будет готов.

**Второй хоккеист:** Э, ты нам что, работать предлагаешь? Это некруто.

**Эрик:** По-твоему, гораздо круче нюхать говно, носиться как дураку по льду и в результате проиграть чемпионат, вместо того чтобы щёлкать по клавишам в уютной биохимической лаборатории и чемпионат выиграть?

**Третий хоккеист:** Уговорил.

**Четвёртый хоккеист:** Действительно, меня этот хоккей уже достал.

**Пятый хоккеист:** Пацаны, а вам не кажется, что тут говном воняет?

**Биохимическая лаборатория.**

**Эрик:** Профессор, я вам привёл студентов. Рассаживайте их за приборы и ставьте задачи. Пора побеждать рак.

**Профессор:** Это, конечно, хорошо – но для работы требуются ещё и биопрепараты, а они жутко дорогие! А платить нам за них нечем…

**Эрик:** Спокойно, сейчас всё улажу. (_набирает номер на мобильнике_) Алло. Господин ректор? Да, это этот пацан опять. Итак, у меня есть достоверная информация, что одна из хоккейных команд собирается использовать новый тип допинга – который не обнаруживается существующими средствами. Да, я знаю, что вы делаете ставку на фаворита – только вот речь идёт не о фаворитах, так что ваша ставка может пролететь… Ну, не надо плакать. Я могу всё исправить. Мы тут как раз собрались разработать новый метод диагностики – но нам требуется закупка дорогих биопрепаратов… Спасибо. Сейчас подойду. (_профессору_) Готовьте список – администрация всё оплатит.

**Профессор:** Не знаю, каков ты как учёный – но как менеджер ты неподражаем.

**Хогвардеец** (_врываясь в лабораторию_)**:** Ага! Вы занимаетесь неполиткорректной деятельностью! Ну всё, теперь не отвертитесь…

**Эрик **(_с ухмылкой_)**:** Да ну? Вы, наверное, табличку на двери плохо рассмотрели. А там сказано, что здесь идёт поиск лекарства от СПИДа для одноногих чернокожих лесбиянок мормонской веры. Что вы там говорили про неполиткорректность?

**Биохимическая лаборатория некоторое время спустя.**

_Внутри всё выглядит несколько опрятнее – во всяком случае, с потолка больше не капает. Картман, насвистывая, собирает диэлектрометр._

**Эрик **(_напевая_)**:** Если хочешь остаться, останься просто так, пусть тебе приснятся сны об одноклассниках…

**Профессор** (_врываясь в лабораторию_)**:** Гад! Мерзавец! Подлец!!!

**Эрик **(_поднимая голову_)**:** Вы меня звали, профессор?

**Профессор:** Да! Ты использовал лабораторию для синтеза допинга!!!

**Эрик:** И не думал даже.

**Профессор:** Не ври! Эти дегроды только что победили в чемпионате!

**Эрик:** Это они сами.

**Профессор:** Я видел, как ты делал им уколы перед игрой! Я провёл самые тщательные и скурпулёзные анализы их крови – и не нашёл допинга! Наркотики – есть, алкоголь – есть, венерические болезни – тоже есть. Допинга – нет!!! Мне пора на пенсию, если ты сумел сделать такой допинг, который я не в силах обнаружить…

**Эрик:** Да успокойтесь вы. Не было допинга. Я им сделал инъекцию глюкозы – всего-навсего. Но им сказал, что это крутой допинг. Всё остальное – они сами сделали. Самовнушение – великая вещь.

**Профессор:** Но зачем?..

**Эрик:** Нам нужны были деньги – вот зачем. А теперь все довольны – ректор по моему совету поставил на них деньги и выиграл, ребята получат свою стипендию, а мы с вами – имеем возможность искать лекарство от рака.

**Профессор:** Кстати, о лекарстве. Тебя хочет видеть декан. И он очень, очень негативно настроен. Надеюсь, он тебя выгонит. Как же всё до тебя было тихо и спокойно!

**Эрик:** Зато со мной не скучно.

**Профессор:** Я мечтаю поскучать.

**Кабинет декана.**

_Декан сидит в кресле спиной ко входу, так что видна лишь верхняя часть его светлой кудрявой шевелюры. Входит Картман._

**Эрик:** Вы хотели меня видеть?

**Декан** (_разворачиваясь_)**:** Я думал, что ты толще.

**Эрик:** Грегори?

**Грегори:** Привет, Картман. Давно не виделись.

**Эрик:** Что ты здесь делаешь?

**Грегори:** Ты ведь знаешь – я учился в Ярвилле…

**Эрик:** Я не о том! Что за игру в политкорректность ты устроил? Зачем это всё?

**Грегори:** Не понимаешь? Мы – сопротивление!

**Эрик:** При чём тут это?

**Грегори:** Посмотри вокруг. Америка полагает, что вправе быть всемирным жандармом. Сегодня мы сбрасываем бомбы на тех, кто живёт не так, как мы, а завтра, когда наш проект жизнеустройства окажется единственным – людей начнут жечь на кострах за недостаточную приверженность демократическим ценностям. Вспомни историю – так всегда было, всегда!

**Эрик:** Ты утрируешь…

**Грегори:** Ничуть! Скоро сам увидишь. Немного осталось, скоро мы все вместо Христа, Магомета, Будды или там всяких Дэвидов Блэйнов – будем неуклонно веровать в демократию. Во веки вечную и нерушимую. И уповать на ценности общечеловеческие. И жертвы приносить - повышению уровня жизни во храмах экономики рыночной. И святых маркетолога и менеджера почитать... и выборы будут каждый день воскресный. Свободные равные и тайные и по новейшему демократическому измышлению - по закрытым спискам. Торжества демократии пущего. Тогда и гороскопы будут не всякие - только утверждённые, а за неутверждённые - тюрьма Абу Грэйв и фонарик в задницу - это для начала. Потерпи, уже скоро...

**Эрик:** И поэтому ты решил…

**Грегори:** Да! Я распространю политкорректность и тем самым уничтожу эту страну. Иначе она не только сама сдохнет, но и унесёт за собой в могилу весь остальной мир.

**Эрик:** Через мой труп.

**Грегори:** Что? Как ты можешь? Ты ведь был с нами, когда мы Терренса и Филлипа спасали! Что же произошло?

**Эрик:** С тобой – ничего не произошло. Ты так и остался безответственным болтуном. Ты говоришь правильные вещи, но не делаешь из них правильных выводов. Уничтожить страну… идиот! Ведь страна – это прежде всего её граждане. Ты готов убить меня? Ну хорошо, меня можно – я плохой. Но Стэна, Кайла, наивного ребёнка Баттерса, малыша Айка? А Вэнди – ты тоже готов грохнуть?

**Грегори:** Нет, но я…

**Эрик:** Это первая твоя ошибка. Все вы одинаковы – наивные идеалисты, кабинетные мечтатели, готовые залить земной шар кровью по щиколотку – лишь бы чужими руками.

**Грегори:** А вторая ошибка?

**Эрик:** А вторая ошибка в том, что твой путь ничего не даст и приведёт лишь к обратным результатам. Ты прав – внедрение политкорректности превращает людей в безмозглых идиотов. Но для нынешней системы – это только плюс! Идиотами легче управлять. Смешно – пытаясь разрушить систему, ты только делаешь её прочнее!

**Грегори:** Думаешь, идиоты смогут на равных соперничать с тем же Китаем? Где все детишки обучаются не на комиксах, а на Конфуции?

**Эрик:** Соперничать будут не идиоты. Соперничать будет элита – а её от силы тысяча человек, к каждому из которых можно по десятку лучших учителей приставить. Были б деньги – а они есть. «Фи Бэта Каппа» против Конфуция – это на равных. Как минимум – на равных.

**Грегори:** И что ты предлагаешь?

**Эрик:** Я что-нибудь придумаю. Например, научусь лечить рак и…

**Грегори:** Ты уже третий.

**Эрик:** Что?

**Грегори:** Только на моей памяти ты будешь третьим, кто научился его лечить.

**Эрик:** И где лекарство? Где учёные, его открывшие?

**Грегори:** Иных уж нет, а те далече. Над проблемой рака работают десятки корпораций и институтов и тратят миллиарды долларов в год уже больше полувека. Но, как всем известно, ни одного лекарства пока не создано. Зато создана масса офигенно дорогих "стабилизаторов" рака, которые приносят десятки миллиардов долларов в год производителям. Кто от такого откажется? Кто зарежет курицу, несущую золотые яйца?

**Эрик:** Но люди умирают…

**Грегори:** Да всем насрать. Зато какой стимул – либо покупай дорогущий стабилизатор и поживи ещё немного – либо сдохни. Прекрасный выбор, я считаю.

**Эрик:** И тем, кто открыл лекарство – тоже было насрать?

**Грегори:** Первому – нет. Он был идеалистом и мечтателем, а кроме того – моим отцом.

**Эрик:** И что?

**Грегори:** После очередного отказа положить свои результаты под сукно он как-то посетил стоматолога, где ему неудачно сделали укол – и он умер. Или ты думал, я от нечего делать бросил Ярвилл и переехал в Сауз-Парк?

**Эрик:** Извини, я не знал…

**Грегори:** Второй всё верно понял – и после открытия устроился работать в «Фармак». Где, как я подозреваю, получает деньги за необнародование своего открытия.

**Эрик:** Они убили твоего отца… Сволочи!

**Грегори:** Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я не позволю тебе стать на моём пути? (_кивает кому-то за спиной Картмана_) Давай, Микровольт.

_Картман пытается привстать, но чувствует, как колючая проволока обвивает его шею._

**Знакомый голос** (_с французским акцентом_)**:** Осторожнó, Картмáн. Не задень за проволокý.

**Эрик:** Крот, ты тоже здесь?

**Грегори:** Конечно. Он ведь эксперт по тайным операциям.

**Крот:** Меня теперь зовут Микровольт.

**Эрик:** Откуда такое дурацкое имя?

**Крот:** Ты не отключил электричествó, Картмáн. И на меня набросились сторожевые псы. С тех пор я ненавижý электричествó.

**Грегори:** Ладно, Картман. Расскажи напоследок, что тебя-то сюда привело? Почему ты оставил свой тихий горный городок?

**Эрик:** Из-за предательства. Я так любил её, а она… изменила мне через 5 минут после того как мы начали встречаться!

**Грегори:** Твоё несчастье просто смешно. Хотел бы я знать, что бы ты сказал, если б я рассказал тебе одну любовную историю…

**Эрик:** Случившуюся с тобой?

**Грегори:** Или с одним из моих друзей, не все ли равно?

**Эрик:** Я слушаю.

**Грегори:** Один из моих друзей, когда-то учившийся в Ярвилле... один из моих друзей, а не я, запомни хорошенько, влюбился в девушку, прелестную, как сама любовь. Сквозь свойственную её возрасту наивность просвечивал кипучий ум, неженский ум, ум поэта. Она не просто нравилась - она опьяняла. Жила она в маленьком горном городке под названием Сауз-Парк…

**Эрик **(_сжимая кулаки, с угрозой_)**:** Продолжай.

**Грегори:** У нас всё было хорошо, мы даже спали вместе… один раз. А потом оказалось, что она меня использовала, чтобы заставить ревновать одного придурка в шапке с красным помпоном.

**Эрик:** Охренеть.

**Крот: **Пацаны, а вы слышали что-нибудь про Чарльзá Дарвинá и теорию́ эволюции́?

**Эрик: **Конечно, слышали.

**Грегори: **Разумеется.

**Крот: **Тогда слушайтé. Согласно теории Дарвинá, существует такая штука - естественный отбоур. Это когда всякие дегроды́ и ушлёпки́ не могут образовать родительскую парý и оставить потомствó, избавляя тем самым генофонд планеты́ от своего отстойного вкладá.

**Грегори: **К чему это ты?

**Крот:** Ваши несчастья́ простó смешны. Сейчас я вам расскажу одну любовную историю́…

**Грегори:** Случившуюся с тобой?

**Крот:** Да, со мной.

**Грегори:** Продолжай.

**Крот:** Эта женщинá была для меня всем – светом, теплом, едой, всем миром вокруг. Я купался в океанé её любви. А потом - она ткнула меня вешалкой в сердце, когда я был у неё в утробе!

**Эрик:** Блин, этот пацан просто ненормальный.

**Грегори:** Ладно, Крот, мочи его.

**Эрик:** Э, да вы что?

**Крот:** Пацан, это что по-твоемý? Это реальная жизнь, и её последствия будут с тобой до самой могилы́́!

**Эрик:** Крот, если ты меня замочишь, то получишь две, а то и три недели домашнего ареста.

**Грегори:** Он сознательно идёт на этот риск. Правда, солдат?

**Эрик:** Давай, мочи меня. Ты же всё равно побоишься принять участие в реализации моего плана – из-за которого ты получишь минимум месяц домашнего ареста!

**Крот **(_убирая проволоку_)**:** Что за план?

**Мировые новости пятого канала.**

**Ведущий:** Вы смотрите мировые новости пятого канала. Новая террористическая атака! Террористы захватили заложников и угрожают всех убить! Со специальным репортажем с места событий – глухонемой негр без бикини.

_Негр показывает непонятные жесты._

**Ведущий:** Я вас не слышу, говорите громче!

_Негр показывает неприличные жесты._

**Ведущий:** Так, уберите его. Слушайте, неужели его не на кого заменить? Хорошо, попробуем. Со специальным репортажем с места событий – человек с лишаем на лице. Говорят, он президент профсоюза уродов и не только…

**Человек с лишаем на лице:** Люби друзи! Ци кляти москали…

**Ведущий:** Так, уберите отсюда этот политический труп. Слушайте, а нормального репортёра никак нельзя найти? Неполиткорректно, говорите? А, ладно, я всё равно негра негром назвал в прямом эфире. Семь бед – один ответ. Давайте кого-то нормального. Итак, со специальным репортажем с места событий – нормальный человек, образец вопиющей неполиткорректности.

**Нормальный человек:** Спасибо, Том. Я нахожусь возле небоскрёба фармацевтической компании «Фармак», который больше часа назад был захвачен террористами. В заложниках оказалось около двух тысяч человек. Точное количество террористов, а также их требования пока неизвестны. Полчаса назад они передали полиции кассету со своим видеообращением, но полиция отказывается передавать её журналистам. Мотивировка достаточно странная – они утверждают, что десять полицейских под влиянием этого видеообращения решили перейти на сторону террористов. Том?

**Ведущий** (_обхватив голову руками_)**:** Меня посадят.

**Нормальный человек:** Не понял, Том?

**Ведущий:** Ты бы хоть дурачком прикинулся, ну или жеманно шепелявил бы, или хотя бы хромал. А так посмотри на себя – мне этого не простят.

**Нормальный человек:** Да пошёл ты, Том! Не буду я жеманно шепелявить! Ты на себя посмотри!

**Ведущий** (_смотрит в зеркало и ещё сильнее мрачнеет_)**:** Вот теперь мне точно крышка. А ведь мне предлагали стать педиком – чего ж я отказался?!

**Нормальный человек:** Ладно, пока Том жалеет, что он не педик, продолжим наш репортаж. Рядом со мною стоит начальник департамента полиции. Сэр, как вы можете прокомментировать ситуацию?

**Начальник департамента полиции:** А-а-а! Меня уволят! А ведь мне до пенсии три месяца осталось! О судьба, за что ж ты так поглумилась надо мною?

**Нормальный человек:** Сэр, вообще-то вам бы следовало рассказать о ситуации с заложниками – их там немножко убить могут. А также неплохо бы о принимаемых мерах упомянуть…

**Начальник департамента полиции:** А-а-а! Да срал я на заложников! Я тут о важных вещах говорю – о своей пенсии! И вообще – я ничего не знаю! Я ничего не умею! Я вообще в это кресло попал за деньги! В детстве меня дядя переодевал в женское платье…

**Нормальный человек** (_отбирая у него микрофон_)**:** Спасибо, сэр. С нами был начальник департамента полиции – один из тех смелых и мужественных парней, которые каждый день рискуют своей жизнью во имя защиты нас, простых обывателей. Кстати, интересно – в последнее время из дурдомов не сбегали умалишённые, считающие себя начальниками департамента полиции? Оставайтесь с нами. Ешьте «Смак»!

**Небоскрёб фармацевтической компании «Фармак».**

_Картман отключает звук у телевизора и берёт рацию._

**Эрик:** Ястребиный Глаз вызывает Шахтёра. Шахтёр, ответьте! Если вы ранены, просто прокричите три раза…

**Крот:** Я Крот, а не Шахтёр!

**Эрик:** Да мне пофиг. Доложить обстановку.

**Крот:** Обстановка угрожающая. У заложников заканчиваются презервативы и вазелин. Слушай, ну нафига было объявлять о разрешении сексуальных контактов на рабочем месте?

**Эрик:** Спокойно, солдат. Это часть моего гениального плана. Как идёт подкоп?

**Крот:** Из-за каменистого грунта мне требуется много временú.

**Эрик:** Работай, Гном. Конец связи. (_переключает рацию на другой канал_) Ястребиный Глаз вызывает Дыхание Муфлона.

**Грегори:** Э, мне не нравится это кодовое имя!

**Эрик:** Можешь поменяться кодовым именем с ректором. Согласен?

**Грегори:** Да!

**Эрик:** Отлично. Ястребиный Глаз вызывает Слабака. Доложите обстановку.

**Грегори:** Твою мать!

**Эрик:** Чёрт, мне так не хватает Кайла… Для него я бы придумал парочку шика-а-а-рных кодовых имён. А с этими как-то скучновато.

**Грегори:** Докладываю – пробиться в их базу данных пока не удалось и в ближайшие… дай-ка прикинуть… три миллиарда лет вряд ли удастся. Тут защиту профессионалы делали.

**Эрик:** Слабак, продолжай работать. Слабак!

**Грегори:** А-а-а!

_Картман вновь включает звук телевизора._

**Нормальный человек:** Только что на место событий прибыл профессиональный переговорщик Майк, задачей которого будет вступить в диалог с этими психами и убедить их отпустить хотя бы часть заложников. Как бы вы прокомментировали ситуацию, сэр? Держите микрофон.

**Переговорщик:** Фу, вы не профессионал! Вы не должны мне давать микрофон просто так, а должны предложить его хотя бы в обмен на жвачку или ещё на что-нибудь.

**Нормальный человек:** Восхищаюсь вашим профессионализмом, Майк. Скажите, а вам уже удалось таким образом кого-нибудь спасти?

**Переговорщик:** Да! Несколько лет назад было жаркое дело, когда группа отморозков захватила телят в заложники. Видели бы вы, как я вёл переговоры…

_Звонит телефон._

**Нормальный человек:** О, на связи лидер террористов! Поговорите с ним. (_даёт трубку переговорщику_)

**Эрик:** Привет, Майк. Помнишь меня?

**Переговорщик:** О нет, только не этот пацан опять!

**Нормальный человек:** Вы его знаете?

**Переговорщик:** Увы, да. Боже, храни Америку…

**Эрик:** Ну что, Майк, ты меня знаешь. Поэтому давай так – либо ты сразу делаешь, что я хочу, либо я тебе сначала рассказываю, как ты выкручиваешь мои яй…

**Переговорщик:** Нет, я всё сделаю!

_Пищит рация._

**Эрик:** Ястребиный Глаз слушает Слабака.

**Грегори:** Ну и что, чего ты добился своими переговорами?

**Эрик:** Да так, по мелочам. Мы отпускаем троих заложников, а нам передают в подчинение бригаду хакеров, два взвода спецназа, три ящика презервативов и контроль над четырьмя баллистическими ракетами средней дальности.

**Грегори:** Господи, ну ракеты-то тебе зачем?

**Эрик:** Да так, у меня есть одна заветная мечта – а ракеты помогут её осуществить. Кстати, ты не помнишь географические координаты Тель-Авива?

**Грегори:** А-а-а!

**Эрик **(_переключая рацию на другой канал_)**:** Ястребиный Глаз вызывает Рудокопа.

**Крот:** Рудокоп слушает Покойника.

**Эрик:** Кого? Такого кодового имени нет!

**Крот:** Это не кодовое имя, балда! Это – твоё ближайшее будущее, если ты не оставишь свои тупые приколы.

**Эрик:** Извини, Крот. Я пытался поднять настроение добротной армейской шуткой!

**Крот:** Ага, шутка, повторённая дважды, становится вдвое смешнее. Чего ты хотел?

**Эрик:** Бросай свой тоннель. Есть задачи поважнее. Первая – нужно выгнать троих заложников. Справишься – приходи ко мне в командный пункт.

**Крот:** Ну ты и задачки ставишь, барин. Тут помощник нужен.

**Эрик:** Извини, придётся самому. Все члены команды жутко заняты. Конец связи.

_Картман отключает рацию, устраивается поудобнее и вновь включает звук у телевизора._

**Нормальный человек:** Только что нам стало известно – в дело включилось ФБР, которое намеревается использовать своё безотказное средство по борьбе с террористами. Перед вами полицейский Джон Маклейн, которому срочно бреют голову и делают липосакцию. После чего он снимет обувь и десантируется на крышу небоскрёба. Как заявил представитель ФБР, «он всех победит даже лысый и босой». Похоже, заложникам остаётся надеяться лишь на одно – на чудо Господне. Помолимся, братья и сёстры.

_Картман вскрывает пакетик сырных подушечек и щёлкает клавишами ноутбука, насвистывая себе под нос песенку._

**Эрик: **

_Кино, попкорн, и мы сидим с Вэнди, _

– _А что это за фильм, наверно, комедия?_

– _Не, это блокбастер, всё перемешано, _

_Крепкий орешек, бюджет просто бешеный. _

– _В него бы я влюбилась – кто это парень? _

– _Ну да размечталась - это ж Эрик Картман! _

_Он главный герой и не потерпит насмешки, _

_По фильму у него самые крепкие орешки. _

_Я не знаю, что мне делать с этою бедою, _

_Покорил меня орешек с толстой головою, _

_Ах, какой красивый нос и взгляд у него едкий, _

_Мой мужчина, мой герой, мой орешек крепкий._

_Входит Крот – растрёпанный, исцарапанный и злой._

**Эрик:** Ну как?

**Крот:** Выставил… едва-едва.

**Эрик:** Ну вот, а ты спрашивал, зачем я им разрешил. И теперь, вместо того чтобы нам втроём охранять две тысячи человек, полиции придётся иметь дело с двумя тысячами разъярённых баб и мужиков. Если спецназ пойдёт на штурм – я им не завидую.

**Крот:** А чем ты занимаешься?

**Эрик:** Даю целеуказание баллистическим ракетам. Никак не могу решить – всеми ракетами ударить по Тель-Авиву или же одну из них всё-таки потратить на дом Кайла? Задачка…

**Крот:** Давай лучше бомбанём по Тбилиси.

**Эрик:** А где это?

**Крот:** В Джорджии.

_Гаснет свет._

**Эрик:** Проклятье! Я не успел дать команду на старт. Повезло им… Но что случилось?

**Крот:** Это Маклейн. Он уже наверху и попытался включить кофеварку – вот энергосистему и вышибло.

**Эрик:** Проклятый супергерой! (_поднимает рацию_) Слабак, как там у вас?

**Грегори:** Порядок. Бригада хакеров систему уже вскрыла – сейчас копирую информацию, благо тут бесперебойник есть.

**Эрик:** Ты их займи чем-нибудь, чтоб они тебе не мешали.

**Грегори:** Да они и так заняты – ломают банк «Морган Стэнли».

**Эрик:** Передай им – пусть не занимаются ерундой, а вскрывают личный счёт Билла Гейтса.

**Крот:** Так, я пойду разберусь с супергероем. А ты рой тоннель.

**Эрик:** Ну уж нет. Супергероя я сделаю сам.

_Телевизор вновь оживает._

**Нормальный человек: **Нам удалось заполучить кассету с видеообращением террористов. Предлагаю её вашему вниманию.

**Крот:** А нас не узнают?

**Эрик:** Нет, Грегори обработал изображение, состарив нас. Вам тут лет по двадцать, а мне – лет шестьдесят, для конспирации.

_Телевизор показывает полноватого мужика лет шестидесяти с сигаретой в руке, по бокам от которого сидят двое парней лет двадцати._

**Эрик:** Грегори сказал, что я после обработки могу быть похожим на отца, которого у меня никогда не было…

**Мужик в телевизоре:** Не надо шутить с войной. Здесь другие ребята. Это не Ирак, не Афганистан. Барак, здесь твоих солдат порвут на части. Здесь пара тысяч отборных сотрудников «Фармака»! Они всё разнесут. Они весь «Playboy» пройдут за один час! Они поимеют все твои вертолёты, всех твоих полицейских и адвокатов. Барак, ты негр. Ты остановись, ты кончай, ты патроны спрячь подальше на склад и забудь про свою перезагрузку. Ты подумай о будущем Америки. Она гибнет! Твоя молодежь бежит из твоей страны. Тут никто не хочет жить в Америке, никто! Эта барахолка. Доллар, доллар, доллар... Эта грязная зеленая бумажка! Вот в одном маленьком горном городке в Колорадо – училка расстегнула ширинку мистеру Мэкки прямо в рабочем кабинете. Это совсем уже обнаглели! В кабинете школьного психолога! Это что, Америка? Вы что делаете? Заглотник, блин! Какой, нафиг, психолог? Какая училка? Какой Сауз-Парк? Минетчики чёртовы, онанисты, педики, блин!

**Небоскрёб фармацевтической компании «Фармак». Верхние этажи.**

_Полицейский Джон Маклейн, лысый и босой, пытается разогреть кофе на керосинке. Не получается – керосинка опрокидывается, и начинается пожар._

**Маклейн:** Ну, теперь террористам точно конец. Всё-таки я адски крут.

**Эрик **(_появляясь в комнате_)**:** Наоборот – ты адски тупой.

**Маклейн:** Ты кто такой, пацан? И почему босиком? Здесь только я босиком хожу!

**Эрик:** Я глава террористов. Давай уже разберёмся, как мужики.

**Маклейн:** Ни за что! Ты что, никогда таких фильмов не смотрел? Сначала я должен перебить всех твоих помощников, потом мы с тобой постреляем друг в друга, потом, помашем холодным оружием, потом сойдёмся врукопашную. Сначала ты будешь побеждать, но потом я соберусь с силами, вспомню жену… представлю, что ты – это она… и одолею тебя! А потом ты выпрыгнешь «как будто из последних сил» - и огребёшь по-полной. А так ты весь сценарий испортишь!

**Эрик:** Неужели сложно придумать что-нибудь новенькое? Все эти супергерои, в одиночку забарывающие пару десятков террористов, давно уже приелись. Это уже не круто.

**Маклейн:** О нет! Так я больше не крут? Что же делать?

**Эрик:** Известно, что. Вступай в нашу шайку, Маклейн! Вот с помощью двух десятков парней поставить раком всю правоохранительную систему США – вот это реально круто и по-пацански.

**Маклейн:** Оригинальный сюжетный ход.

**Эрик:** Давай, решайся. Тебя по телевизору покажут.

**Маклейн** (_колеблется_)**:** Да как-то стрёмно…

**Эрик:** Да, тебя могут в тюрьму посадить – предупреждаю на всякий случай.

**Маклейн** (_расплываясь в улыбке_)**:** Что ж ты сразу не сказал? Это ж я смогу от жены отдохнуть! Я согласен!

**Эрик:** Шика-а-а-рно…

**Станция метро.**

_Картман, Грегори и Крот, навьюченные тяжёлыми рюкзаками, останавливаются и утирают пот._

**Эрик:** Они нас точно не догонят?

**Крот:** Я эксперт. Не бойся – специально для них я прокопал второе ответвление тоннеля. Они пойдут по нему.

**Грегори:** О, смотрите на телеэкран! Тут опять новости!

**Нормальный человек:** Операция по освобождению заложников вступила в решающую фазу. После того как полиция приняла решение считать всех находящихся в здании террористами, начался штурм. После получасовой бомбардировки небоскрёба разрушено пять жилых кварталов, четыре финансовых центра, мэрия и, как всегда, китайское посольство. К счастью, жертв среди мирного населения удалось избежать – полиция вовремя объявила всех погибших террористами.

**Грегори:** Мы вовремя оттуда убрались.

**Нормальный человек:** Глава террористов пойман – более того, он сдался сам, умоляя посадить его не менее чем на пять лет и запретить свидания с родственниками. Но прокуратура не настроена идти на поводу у главаря террористов – боюсь, ему придётся удовлетвориться условным сроком.

**Маклейн** (_кричащий в камеру_)**:** Нет! Я хочу в тюрьму! Не отправляйте меня к ней!!!

**Нормальный человек:** Есть подозрения, что часть террористов сбежала через специально прокопанный тоннель, ведущий в городскую канализацию. Так что полиция ищет террористов в говне. Том, как ты там?

**Ведущий:** Отпустите меня, куда вы меня тащите?

**Полицейский:** Ты назвал негра негром – теперь тебе немалый срок светит. Раньше чем через 30 лет выйти на свободу и не мечтай.

**Ведущий:** Но это же нечестно! Почему глава террористов отделывается условным сроком, а я получаю на всю катушку?

**Полицейский:** Да что он такого сделал? Подумаешь, угрожал 2000 человек грохнуть, мелочь какая. А вот ты совершил преступление на почве расовой ненависти. Шагай!

**Нормальный человек:** Уважаемые телезрители, с вами был последний выпуск передачи «мировые новости», в котором содержалось хоть что-то разумное. Пока, ребята. Вспоминайте нас хоть иногда… Ешьте «Смак»!

**Школа Сауз-Парка. Столовая.**

_Вэнди грустно сидит за пустым столом и меланхолично выцарапывает вилкой на его поверхности уравнение «Э+В= »; к ней подходит Баттерс с пакетом молока в руках и виноватым выражением лица._

**Баттерс:** Привет, Вэнди.

**Вэнди **(_вскидываясь, с надеждой_)**:** Ну как?

**Баттерс:** Ну, я нашёл ещё одну фотографию Эрика, и поместил её на пакеты с молоком – тут всё в порядке, но вот она тоже как бы не совсем…

**Вэнди:** Дай посмотреть!

_Вэнди вырывает у Баттерса пакет с молоком и, выпучив глаза, любуется на фотографию Картмана в платье Бритни Спирс, танцующего с Джастином Тимберлейком._

**Вэнди:** Это что вообще такое? Где ты взял эту фотографию?

**Баттерс:** Да так, с одной видеокассеты. В четвёртом классе я заснял это дело, после чего Картман прикинулся роботом и пытался её у меня отнять…

**Вэнди:** Да, я помню эту историю. Ты лучше скажи – отклики есть?

**Баттерс:** Отклики-то есть, но не такие, как хотелось бы. В основном все выражают соболезнования, что Верка Сердючка родом из Сауз-Парка.

**Вэнди:** Что же, по сравнению с прошлым разом это большой прогресс.

**Баттерс:** Да, в прошлый раз я сглупил.

**Вэнди:** Я чуть не умерла, когда мне начали поступать сообщения, что он покончил с собой в Берлине весной 1945-го.

**Баттерс:** Хотя в костюме Адольфа Гитлера он весьма неплохо смотрелся.

**Вэнди:** Неужели ни у кого нет нормальной фотографии Эрика?

**Баттерс:** Конечно, нет. Он не тот человек, чью фотографию людям бы хотелось хранить…

**Вэнди:** Не смей так говорить! Он хороший. Он лучший, он – идеал!

**Баттерс:** Жаль только, мало кто об этом знает. Он тщательно скрывал свою истинную сущность. Если бы знать раньше…

**Вэнди:** Да, ты прав. Мне порой хочется завыть, как дикой волчице – при одной мысли о том, как много времени мы потратили зря! Как часто мы ругались, ссорились и обижались друг на друга, вместо того чтобы... Сколько лет мы потратили зря? Сколько возможностей упустили? А что в итоге? Что осталось от жизни, от моей жизни?

**Баттерс:** Ну как же? Учёба, карьера, развлечения, на худой конец…

**Вэнди:** Это не то. Время, потраченное на карьеру, исключается. Время, потраченное на учёбу, не считается. Время, потраченное на глупые развлечения, вычёркивается тем более.

**Баттерс:** А что остаётся?

**Вэнди:** Остаётся снежный вечер над Сауз-Парком. Остаётся гулкая пустота школьных коридоров, кваканье лягушек у пруда, приглушённая музыка школьного праздника… Остаётся время, потраченное на любовь. Баттерс, ты жил ровно столько, сколько любил!

**Баттерс **(_готовый расплакаться_)**:** Как это трогательно… Я расскажу Шелли, она обязательно оценит…

**Вэнди **(_стремясь сменить тему_)**:** Кстати, а почему ты предпочитаешь обедать со мной, а не с нею? Стесняешься?

**Баттерс:** Вот ещё! Чего ж тут стесняться? Просто это нехорошо по отношению к тебе.

**Вэнди:** Что?

**Баттерс:** Ну, если у тебя перед глазами будет постоянно маячить счастливая пара, ты острее почувствуешь боль утраты. А это нехорошо, и я стараюсь тебя оградить…

**Вэнди **(_нежно_)**:** У тебя большое и доброе сердце. Теперь я понимаю, почему Шелли так влюбилась в тебя – без памяти, страстно и самозабвенно…

**Баттерс:** Эй, не вздумай и ты в меня влюбиться!

**Вэнди **(_подшучивая_)**:** Боишься?

**Баттерс **(_простодушно_)**:** Да. Мне бы не хотелось разбивать твоё сердце и обижать тебя отказом.

**Вэнди:** Не волнуйся. Ты славный, ты хороший друг, но как парень ты мне совершенно не подходишь. Меня всегда привлекали другие ребята – бойцы. Для меня жизнь – это сражение, а главное в ней – это победа!

**Баттерс:** Так вот почему ты выбирала себе именно таких…

**Вэнди:** Именно. Грегори… он много говорил о борьбе, и хорошо говорил. Но дальше слов дело не шло – вот что обидно. Стэн оказался куда более подходящим – он тоже боец, тоже любит сражения, но для него главное – это проигрыш, после которого он мог бы упиваться своей болью.

**Баттерс **(_осторожно_)**:** По-моему, вы с ним идеально подходите друг другу.

**Вэнди:** Когда-то я тоже так думала. Но потом… Это скучно – заранее знать, чем твоя битва закончится. Надоедает. Приедается.

**Баттерс:** А Картман?

**Вэнди:** А вот он – именно то, что мне нужно. Для него главное – это процесс битвы. А победа уже не так важна. Я ни с кем другим не могу быть счастлива – ни с кем! Мы созданы именно друг для друга.

**Баттерс:** Мы найдём его, обещаю. Нужно только походить, поспрашивать хорошенько. Вот, например… Эй, Кайл, иди сюда!

_К столу подходят Кайл и Рэд, держащиеся за руки._

**Баттерс:** Кайл, у тебя случайно нет фотографии Картмана?

**Кайл **(_саркастически_)**:** Конечно, есть. Я её держу под подушкой и каждый вечер целую перед сном.

**Баттерс:** О, так ты его и правда любишь? А я и не знал, что ты педик…

**Кайл:** Баттерс, я тебя буду убивать долго и мучительно.

**Вэнди:** Привет, Кайл. Как твой братишка?

**Кайл **(_глухо, сквозь зубы_)**:** Плохо. Он держится, но с каждым днём ему хуже и хуже. Проклятье! Что я должен говорить братишке, который постоянно плачет от боли? Как ему объяснить, что он должен умереть молодым? И что я, старший брат, ничегошеньки не могу сделать?!

**Рэд **(_обнимая его за шею и целуя в щёку_)**:** Держись, милый. Борись. Я с тобой.

**Кайл **(_целуя её в ответ_)**:** Спасибо, любимая. Без тебя я бы не выдержал всего этого. Пойду принесу еды. (_быстро отворачивается и уходит_)

**Вэнди:** Присаживайся, подруга. Как у тебя… с Кайлом?

**Рэд **(_жалобно_)**:** Вэнди, я чудовище, да?

**Вэнди:** Неправда, ты очень красивая!

**Рэд:** Я чудовище в моральном смысле. Мне до слёз жалко Айка, я переживаю его боль как собственную, а терзания Кайла для меня нож острый… но я никогда не чувствовала себя такой счастливой!

**Вэнди:** Почему?

**Рэд:** Потому что я наконец-то оказалась рядом с ним. Если бы не эта трагедия, я бы по прежнему лишь издалека наблюдала за ним, втихомолку млея от красоты его шевелюры. Красный цвет – мой любимый, ни у кого больше нет волос такого цвета!

**Вэнди:** Вообще-то это довольно странно – влюбляться в парня только потому, что у него волосы твоего любимого цвета.

**Рэд:** Наоборот.

**Вэнди:** Что?

**Рэд:** Красный – мой любимый цвет только потому, что это цвет волос Кайла.

**Вэнди:** Так ты его уже давно…

**Рэд:** Всегда. Сколько себя помню. Он мне являлся в снах, ещё до того как мы встретились. Мы созданы друг для друга!

**Вэнди:** Но теперь-то вы вместе…

**Рэд:** Да. Жизнь такая странная. Ужасное и прекрасное рядом. Я никогда не чувствовала себя такой несчастной и такой счастливой одновременно.

**Вэнди:** Тебе не позавидуешь.

**Рэд:** Ещё бы. Мои глаза пухнут от слёз, а губы – от поцелуев.

**Баттерс:** Рэд, а у тебя случайно нет фотографии Картмана?

**Рэд:** Увы, нет. Вот если бы тебе фотография Кайла понадобилась – у меня их целый альбом.

**Баттерс **(_в сердцах, громко_)**:** Проклятье, ну где мне взять фотографию Эрика?!

**Кенни** (_подходя_)**:** Фото в газете подойдёт? (_протягивает газету_)

**Баттерс:** О!

**Вэнди:** Отличная фотка.

**Баттерс:** Именно то, что нужно.

**Вэнди:** Давай её отсканируем, распечатаем и…

_Пауза. Баттерс и Вэнди ошеломлённо смотрят друг на друга и одновременно хлопают себя по лбу._

**Вэнди:** Фотография Картмана в газете?

**Баттерс:** В сегодняшней!

**Вэнди:** Скорее, что там про него пишут?

**Баттерс **(_читает_)**:** Пропал кот по имени Пушистик. Он серый с белым пятнышком, иногда охотится за своим хвостом…

**Вэнди:** Это не то!

**Баттерс:** Бедный котик, мне его так жалко… (_читает дальше_) Хакеры взломали личный счёт Билла Гейтса и с помощью украденных денег погасили внешний долг Гондураса. Правительство США объявило Гондурасу войну из-за связей с Аль-Каидой…

**Вэнди:** А-а-а! Дай сюда!

**Баттерс:** Неужели тебя не беспокоит Гондурас?

**Вэнди **(_читает_)**:** В этом году лауреатом Нобелевской премии по медицине становится сотрудник Гарвардского университета Эрик Теодор Картман – за открытие лекарства от лейкемии…

_Грохот - побледневший Кайл роняет поднос с едой. Рэд поддерживает его под руку._

**Баттерс:** А я и не сомневался.

**Вэнди:** Вот теперь я _верю_.

**Кенни:** Это судьба.

**Директорский кабинет.**

_Баттерс, Вэнди, Рэд и Кайл стоят перед директрисой Викторией. Баттерс заканчивает свою речь._

**Баттерс:** …вот почему мне необходимо ехать за Эриком. Прошу дать мне отпуск.

**Директриса Виктория:** И ты отправишься один?

**Баттерс:** Да, я отправлюсь один.

**Директриса Виктория:** В таком случае ты доберёшься не дальше Денвера.

**Баттерс:** Почему?

**Директриса Виктория:** Тебя поймают педофилы.

**Баттерс:** Я умру, выполняя свой долг!

**Директриса Виктория:** Но поручение останется невыполненным.

**Баттерс:** Это правда.

**Директриса Виктория:** Поверь мне – в такие путешествия надо пускаться вчетвером, чтобы хоть один смог добраться до цели.

**Баттерс:** А остальных троих педофилы поймают? Ну уж нет! На это я пойти не могу.

**Рэд:** Что же делать?

**Кайл:** А что бы на нашем месте сделал Брайан Бойтано?

**Директриса Виктория:** Да, а что бы сделал Брайан Бойтано?

**Баттерс:** Да это понятно – на коньках бы катался себе – и всё.

**Вэнди:** А что бы на нашем месте сделал Эрик Картман?

**Баттерс:** О нет…

**Кайл:** Он бы предложил отдать педофилам Баттерса, чтобы тот отишачил за всю команду.

**Баттерс:** Что? А почему это сразу я?

**Кайл:** Баттерс, в команде нет «я», а есть «мы»!

**Баттерс:** Так вы все хотите, чтобы я позволил педофилам терзать моё юное тело? Да что ж это за команда такая?

**Кайл:** Баттерс, ты член команды или нет?

**Баттерс:** Я её мозг!

**Кайл:** И что нам подскажет наш «мозг», интересно?

**Баттерс:** Да это очевидно – педофилам надо отдать Кайла, и никого другого.

**Рэд:** Почему это Кайла?

**Кайл:** Учти, я не поведусь на всю эту чушь про «команду».

**Баттерс:** Картман был прав – вы адски тупые. Потому что вы не понимаете, что добраться до Гарварда и найти там Эрика – это не сложно. Неизмеримо сложнее другое…

**Вэнди:** Нет…

**Баттерс:** Да! Гораздо сложнее будет уговорить его вернуться.

**Вэнди:** Так ты думаешь, что он… откажется?

**Баттерс **(_пожимая плечами_)**:** При всём уважении, Вэнди… лично я бы на его месте отказался наотрез. Вы двое ему жизнь сломали – такое не прощают.

**Рэд:** А при чём тут педофилы?

**Баттерс:** Ну а как же? Когда он узнает, что Кайл оказался в руках педофилов, это приведёт его в доброе расположение духа и хорошее настроение – и возможно мы сумеем до чего-то договориться.

**Кайл **(_с надеждой_)**:** А если мы не встретим педофилов?

**Баттерс **(_непреклонно_)**:** Тогда придётся их поискать. В крайнем случае, попросим мистера Гаррисона.

**Директриса Виктория:** Боюсь, не выйдет. С тех пор как Мистер Шляпа умер от родов, Гаррисон стал ни на что не годен…

**Кайл **(_вытаращив глаза_)**:** От чего умер?

**Вэнди:** Гаррисон окончательно свихнулся.

**Директриса Виктория:** Да он всегда таким был.

**Кайл:** Ну что ж, я готов. Ради брата я пойду на это…

**Баттерс:** Кайл, да ты что? Я же пошутил!

**Кайл:** Баттерс, я тебя убью! Ну и шутки у тебя!

**Баттерс:** По-моему, очевидно, что это была шутка. Ты что, Картмана не знаешь?

**Кайл: **Вот именно что знаю.

**Баттерс:** Ведь совершенно ясно, что Картмана не сильно обрадует весть о том, что тебя мучает неизвестно кто.

**Кайл **(_иронично_)**: **Да что ты говоришь? Мы об одном и том же Картмане ведём речь?

**Баттерс:** Картман, несомненно, предпочёл бы тебя помучить лично.

**Кайл: **А… Это да.

**Баттерс:** Например, заставил бы тебя сосать его яйца…

**Кайл:** Значит, придётся…

**Вэнди:** Ну уж нет! Кайл, я не позволю тебе сосать яйца моего парня!

**Кайл:** Да я особо и не набиваюсь.

**Вэнди:** У него есть я!

**Директриса Виктория** (_придерживая отвисшую челюсть_)**:** Ничего себе! Не ожидала. Так, отправляйтесь-ка к Картману все вместе.

**Баттерс:** А педофилы?

**Директриса Виктория:** Они от вас будут драпать со всех ног. Полагаю, что вас даже на порог не пустит ни одна уважающая себя тюрьма, из опасений за моральный облик обитающего там контингента.

**Детская площадка.**

_Стэн и Генриетта целуются. Вэнди, Баттерс, Кайл и Рэд подходят к ним._

**Стэн:** А вот послушай Есенина. «Мне хотелось в мерцании пенистых струй с алых губ твоих с болью сорвать поцелуй…»

**Генриетта:** О да! Давай! Сильнее! Больнее! Люблю тебя!!!

**Кайл:** Эй, Стэн!

**Стэн** (_с вызовом_)**:** Привет, пацаны. Чего надо?

**Кайл:** Мы едем к Картману.

**Рэд:** Чтобы уговорить его вернуться.

**Баттерс:** Поехали с нами!

**Стэн:** Вы все едете?

**Кайл:** Да.

**Стэн:** Не, я не могу. Если я поступлю как все, то перестану быть нонконформистом. На это я пойти не могу.

**Вэнди **(_вспыхнув_)**:** Ну и оставайся, дурак! (_собирается уходить_)

**Стэн:** Вэнди, подожди!

_Вэнди оборачивается и вопросительно на него смотрит._

**Стэн:** Когда встретишь Картмана, передай ему от меня «спасибо».

**Вэнди:** Что?

**Стэн:** Он был прав. Я повзрослел и понял это. С тобой мы только мучались вместе.

**Вэнди:** Я-то точно мучалась.

**Стэн:** И я тоже. Жизнь в вечном страхе, что ты уйдёшь, в бесплодных попытках тебя удержать – это был полный отстой. Зато теперь… Мы с Генриеттой понимаем друг друга так, как я тебя никогда бы не научился понимать – с полуслова, с полувзгляда. Мы созданы друг для друга.

**Вэнди:** Я рада, что у тебя всё хорошо.

**Стэн:** И ещё передай Картману, что когда он вернётся, я приду благодарить его с подарками и бухлом.

**Вэнди:** Спасибо, Стэн. Мы друзья?

**Стэн:** Да, я почту за честь быть твоим другом.

_Стэн и Вэнди жмут друг другу руки._

**Генриетта:** Я вот не поняла – это что сейчас было?

**Стэн:** Обычно люди ненавидят своих бывших, но ты ж меня знаешь – я крутой нонконформист…

**Генриетта:** О да! Идём ко мне – я хочу ещё немного _той_ боли…

**Автобус.**

_Рэд спит, положив голову на плечо Кайлу, он нежно придерживает её за плечи. Вэнди смотрит в окно, Баттерс нетерпеливо ёрзает._

**Баттерс:** Проклятье! Эта колымага может двигаться быстрее?

**Вэнди:** Пойди попроси водителя добавить газку.

**Баттерс:** Я уже просил. В результате мы стали ехать ещё медленнее.

**Вэнди:** Почему?

**Баттерс:** С заплывшим глазом сложно поддерживать высокую скорость. Боюсь, после следующей моей просьбы автобус вообще остановится.

**Вэнди:** Тогда терпи.

**Баттерс:** Почему мы не могли полететь самолётом, как все нормальные люди?

**Вэнди:** А ты не понимаешь? (_шёпотом_) Потому что Кайл боится летать.

**Баттерс:** Серьёзно?

**Вэнди:** Да, Эрик ему предсказал, что он погибнет в авиакатастрофе.

**Баттерс:** А мне что он предсказал?

**Вэнди:** Смерть от рака поджелудочной железы.

**Баттерс:** Значит, в авиакатастрофе я не умру, и вместе со мной летать можно свободно. Неужели сложно додуматься?

**Вэнди:** Логично. Как это мы сразу не догадались? (_увидев что-то в окне_) Эй, остановите!

**Баттерс:** Что там?

**Вэнди:** Остановите автобус! Там Картман!

**Водитель:** Остановка здесь не положена…

**Баттерс **(_поднимаясь с места_)**:** А мы настаиваем.

**Водитель** (_резко тормозя_)**:** Помогите! Хулиганы зрения лишают!

**Четырёхзвёздочный мотель «Тоскующий Тони». Вид снаружи.**

_На входной двери висит плакат с портретом Картмана и подписью «Разыскивается опасный преступник Накручинс за порчу двери, ограбление байкера, кражу мотоцикла и поджог синагоги»_

**Баттерс:** Похоже, Эрик тут неплохо развлёкся!

**Кайл:** Жиртрест, твою мать!

**Старый автомеханик** (_неслышно подойдя_)**:** Нет, синагогу подожгли _эти_ – под шумок… Мы призвали _их_ и теперь никак не можем от _них_ отделаться. Многие пытались _их_ остановить, но оказалось поздно, слишком поздно… Детишки, немедленно уезжайте отсюда. Вам не остановить _их_. Вы только зря погибнете – или станете такими, как _они_… Не пытайтесь, повторяю, не пытайтесь что-то сделать – нам уже не помочь.

**Кайл:** Да мы и не собирались ничего делать.

**Старый автомеханик** (_продолжая протирать тряпочкой какую-то деталь_)**:** Детишки, солнце уже садится… скорее, прячьтесь, ищите убежище! Ночная тьма несёт участь, что куда хуже смерти! Вам не справится с _ними_!

**Баттерс:** А в мотеле мы сможем спрятаться?

**Старый автомеханик:** Ребята, вы даже не представляете, с _чем_ вам придётся столкнуться… У вас не получится. _Они_ уже близко, _они_ жаждут! Слышите этот звук? О нет! Я помолюсь за упокой ваших душ!

_Старый автомеханик запрыгивает в мотель и запирает за собой дверь._

**Вэнди:** О чём это он?

**Кайл:** Понятия не имею.

**Баттерс:** А-а-а! Вы слышите? Звук! Он приближается! О нет, мы станем такими же, как они! (_молотит кулаками в дверь мотеля_) Спрячьте нас! Будьте же милосердны!

**Вэнди:** Да кто они-то?

**Кайл:** Я понял… О нет! Это же гей-парад!

**Вэнди:** Но почему ночью?

**Кайл:** Из-за политкорректности – а то ведь неприятие темноты вполне может перерасти в неприятие тёмных, т.е. чёрных…

**Вэнди:** Идиотская какая-то причина.

**Кайл:** Они ж педики, чего ты хотела?

**Баттерс:** Сейчас они нас заставят… Я не хочу!

_Толпа, несущая портреты мистера Гаррисона с подписью «Свободу жертве карательной психиатрии» и Мистера Шляпы – с подписью «Не забудем, не простим», останавливается напротив детей. Вперёд выходит Большой Эл Гомосек с обрезом в руках._

**Большой Эл Гомосек:** Привет, ребятки. Надеюсь, вы к нам толерантны, а?

**Кайл:** Да, мы толерантны. Занимайтесь чем хотите, к нам только не лезьте.

**Большой Эл Гомосек:** Это нетолерантно сказано. Ох, не верю я вам! Давайте, продемонстрируйте свою толерантность на практике.

**Кайл:** А мы не хотим.

**Большой Эл Гомосек** (_перезаряжая обрез_)**:** А придётся.

**Вэнди **(_отбрасывая свой лиловый берет и разминая руки_)**:** Так, похоже придётся тряхнуть стариной. (_движется вперёд_)

**Большой Эл Гомосек** (_визгливо_)**:** А-а-а, это женщина! Уберите, я её боюсь!

**Баттерс:** Вэнди, он тебя пристрелит!

**Вэнди:** Сомневаюсь. Он же педик. Уверена, что даже патроны у него ненастоящие. (_быстро идёт вперёд_)

**Через некоторое время.**

**Баттерс:** Вот это было круто.

**Кайл:** Хоть и ужасно нетолерантно.

**Вэнди:** А по-моему, многим из них понравилось.

**Рэд:** Да, мистер Мазохист был просто в восторге.

**Вэнди:** Суды по всему, именно в поисках подобных приключений на свою задницу они и ходят по американской глубинке.

**Кайл:** Да, в крупных городах им уже не получить подобных ощущений.

**Столовая Гарвардского университета.**

_Студенты обедают, шумно и весело болтая. Крот и Грегори шушукаются за отдельно стоящим столом. В столовую врываются Вэнди, Баттерс, Кайл и Рэд._

**Вэнди:** Эй! Минутку внимания! Ребята, вы случайно не знаете Эрика Картмана?

**Голоса:** Конечно, знаем! Ещё бы не знать! А вот я бы предпочёл не знать! А я бы хотела узнать поближе…

**Вэнди:** Где он? Кто-нибудь знает, где Эрик Картман?

**Грегори** (_медленно поднимаясь_)**:** В Сауз-Парке.

**Вэнди:** Где?

**Крот:** Да, он получил телеграмму от какого-то Кенни, в которой говорилось, что какой-то малыш Айк серьёзно болен. И тут же собрался и двинул в аэропорт.

**Грегори:** Хоть я его и отговаривал от этого шага.

**Крот:** «Отговаривал» - это мягко сказано. Вы орали на весь университет. «Исцелю малыша!», «Не лечи малыша!»

**Кайл:** Почему отговаривал? Как ты мог?

**Грегори:** Ты не понимаешь… Картману это исцеление очень дорого встанет. Спасая жизнь Айку, он ставит на кон собственную.

**Вэнди:** Неужели всё так серьёзно?

**Крот:** Даже более чем. Теперь за его дальнейшую судьбу я не дам и медной монеты.

**Вэнди:** Но почему? Чёрт возьми, почему?

**Грегори:** Из-за копирайта. Владельцем прав на открытое лекарство является университет – и Картман не имеет права использовать своё лекарство полностью или частично.

**Крот:** Да, это серьёзное преступление, всё равно что негра негром назвать. Вот если бы он, например, детей насиловал – это могло бы сойти с рук, но преступления в финансовой сфере у нас караются неотвратимо и жестоко.

**Вэнди:** Но он всё равно решился… Милый!

**Грегори:** Присаживайся к нам, Вэнди. Ты совсем не изменилась.

**Вэнди:** Ты тоже, Грегори. Всё играешь в сопротивление?

**Грегори:** Это не игра! На карту поставлена судьба человечества! Судьба нации в наших руках! За правду бой ведём, за всё, что любо нам! Пусть бой кипит, пусть враг бежит, пусть храбрый победит…

_Вэнди с трудом подавляет зевок._

**Грегори:** Знаешь, даже хорошо, что у нас с тобой ничего не вышло. Ты не понимаешь всей важности моей миссии… да и такому бойцу, как я, лучше быть одному. Сопротивление требует посвятить ему жизнь целиком и полностью, не тратя времени на глупости вроде девчонок!

**Рэд:** Кстати, Грегори… Хейди просила передать тебе привет.

**Грегори** (_вздрогнув_)**:** Серьёзно?

**Рэд:** Ты помнишь её? Она…

**Грегори:** Она обладательница самых прекрасных на свете волос и васильковых глаз, в которых можно тонуть вечно… Да, я помню её.

**Рэд:** Она моя лучшая подруга – и много о тебе рассказывала.

**Грегори** (_краснея_)**:** Серьёзно?

**Рэд:** Да. А кроме привета, она просила передать тебе адрес её электронной почты, номер её домашнего и мобильного телефонов, карту Сауз-Парка, на которой указан её дом, и список её любимых цветов и подарков…

**Грегори:** Извините, я на минутку. (_набирает на мобильном_) Аэропорт? Когда ближайший рейс до Сауз-Парка?

**Вэнди **(_шёпотом_)**:** А Хейди что, и правда влюблена в Грегори?

**Рэд:** Пока нет. Просто я знаю, что ей нравятся блондины. Всё остальное – это уж они сами сделают.

_Внезапно шум в столовой замолкает и воцаряется гробовая тишина. Все студенты, как по команде, оборачиваются ко входу. Вэнди пытается привстать на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть вошедшего, скрытого спинами студентов, но Кайл дёргает её за рукав._

**Кайл:** Не время. Давай подождём, посмотрим, послушаем…

**Грегори** (_протиснувшись сквозь толпу_)**:** Картман! Ты здесь!

**Эрик **(_усталым, безнадёжным и безжизненным голосом_)**:** Да, я вернулся. Дайте присесть. И налейте мне чего-нибудь выпить – я устал. Я жутко, смертельно устал…

**Грегори:** Ты рассказывай – как малыш???

**Эрик:** Малыш Айк здоров, тут всё в порядке. Я успел, прежде чем они спохватились. А уж потом и началась эта свистопляска…

**Грегори:** Какая?

**Эрик:** Сенатская комиссия по вопросам нарушения копирайта… Уголовное дело по обвинению меня в «пиратстве» - слово-то какое! Что интересно, когда я действительно был пиратом и грабил корабли, меня никто ни в чём не обвинял. А тут из-за какой-то эфемерной «недополученной прибыли»… Но это ещё полбеды.

**Грегори:** А что ж тогда беда?

**Эрик:** Мамаша Кайла.

**Кайл:** Жиртрест, твою мать!

**Эрик **(_оглядываясь_)**:** Похоже, у меня уже галлюцинации начинаются – всюду чудятся еврейские голоса.

**Грегори:** Так мамаша Кайла тебя на руках должна была носить!

**Эрик:** Ага, аж два раза. Она быстро смекнула, что Айка тоже могут обвинить в нарушении копирайта, раз уж он был исцелён незаконным лекарством – вот и решила заделаться святее Папы Римского, и организовать движение, требующее моего ареста и приговора к длительному тюремному заключению. Весь город был против меня, кроме двух человек – моей мамы и Стэна.

**Грегори:** Стэна?

**Эрик:** Ну да. Он же нонконформист, ему не пристало соглашаться с мнением большинства. А потом они ещё из психушки выпустили Гаррисона, который бегал за мной со снайперской винтовкой, намереваясь подстрелить не то меня, не то Лягушонка Клайда.

**Грегори:** Ты что, не мог понять, куда он целился?

**Эрик:** Я не знаю, куда он целился. Только вот попадал он почему-то исключительно в Кенни. Кроме последнего раза.

**Грегори:** А в последний раз?

**Эрик:** В последний раз он оказался настолько скверным стрелком, что угодил себе прямо в висок.

**Грегори:** Но ты здесь – значит, всё нормально?

**Эрик:** Нет, Грегори. Мамаша Кайла всё-таки добилась, чтобы меня лишили Нобелевской Премии, заставили из своего кармана оплатить лечение Айка, а в придачу – запретили использовать это лекарство кому-либо в течении 75 лет после моей смерти.

**Грегори:** Так, значит, всё было зря?

**Эрик **(_улыбаясь впервые с момента начала разговора_)**:** Не совсем. Всё дело в том, что подробнейшие инструкции по изготовлению лекарств от этой и многих других болезней, которые мы выудили в известном тебе месте, я разослал заинтересованным лицам – а именно, крупнейшим медицинским учреждениям России, Китая и Саудовской Аравии.

**Грегори** (_широко распахнув глаза_)**:** Ты понимаешь, что ты сделал?

**Эрик:** Я спас множество жизней. На остальное – плевать.

**Крот:** Это непохоже на тебя. Ты раньше был злым, а теперь внезапно стал добреньким?

**Эрик:** Я не стал добреньким. Я не стал ангелочком с нимбом над головой. И крыльев у меня нет, и белых одежд. Я всего-навсего повзрослел – и зло и добро во мне уравновесились.

**Грегори:** Ты спас человечество, Картман. Отныне наш проект жизнеустройства не будет единственным!

**Крот:** А ты уверен, что русский или китайский проекты будут лучше нашего?

**Эрик:** Конечно, уверен. Ибо системы хуже, чем наша, которая ставит всяких вырожденцев выше нормальных людей – быть просто не может. Но даже если я ошибаюсь – у человечества будет _выбор_. Будет разнообразие. А это очень, очень много значит.

**Грегори:** Мы победили. Сопротивление победило! Теперь можно и другими делами заняться – лично я еду в Сауз-Парк, к Хейди… к моей любимой Хейди.

**Крот:** Картман, а ты что собираешься делать теперь?

**Эрик:** Пока не знаю. Наверное, займусь физикой пространства/времени – есть у меня идея организовать первую в мире компанию по путешествиям во времени.

**Грегори:** А вернуться в Сауз-Парк… не думаешь?

**Эрик:** Думаю. Но не сейчас. Время не пришло.

**Грегори:** А когда?

**Эрик:** Дайте гитару. Словами это сложно изложить, но я попробую.

_Кто измерит мой путь, кто изменит мой рок,_

_Что начертан мне древним холодным мечом? _

_Я блуждаю всю жизнь в лабиринте дорог _

_И ношу смерть за правым плечом. _

_Каждый день – новый бой, каждый день – старый страх, _

_И с тропинки судьбы не свернуть…_

_Но я вернусь домой – в тихий город в горах _

_Когда будет окончен мой путь. _

_Не обманешь судьбу и не купишь любовь_

_Ни за жизнь, ни за смерть, ни за горсть серебра._

_И холодная сталь ляжет под ноги вновь_

_Равновесием зла и добра._

_Пусть сгорает судьба в ритуальных кострах,_

_Пусть у мира меняется суть._

_Но я вернусь домой, в старый город в горах,_

_Когда будет закончен мой путь. _

_Не за знамя и герб, не за список побед,_

_Не поймешь, где - искусство, а где - ремесло._

_Семь шагов через страх, семь шагов через бред,_

_Коль остался в живых - повезло._

_И когда надоест мне со смертью играть,_

_Жизнь отпустит меня отдохнуть._

_И я вернусь домой, в славный город в горах,_

_Когда будет окончен мой путь._

**Грегори:** Отличная песня.

**Крот:** Только грустная. В ней чувствуется какая-то смертельная безнадёга…

**Эрик:** А чего ты хотел? Это дорога в ад. Мы все шагаем по ней, кто быстрее, кто медленнее, и не желаем остановиться, задуматься, посмотреть вокруг. Кто мы? Где мы? – никого не волнует, кроме обдолбанных хиппи, да и те забывают о своих вопросах через минуту. Даже нет, мы не просто шагаем – нас ведут. А мы покорно плетёмся, мечтая о том, чего нет – и попирая ногами то, что есть, гоняясь за ненужным – и равнодушно проходя мимо необходимого, вспоминая тех, кого нет – и не помня о тех, кто есть. Мы идём по дороге в ад – и нет на ней поворотов. Нет выбора. Нет шансов. Нет судьбы.

**Вэнди **(_появляясь позади Картмана и возлагая руки ему на плечи_)**:** Ошибаешься, Картман. У любой дороги есть два направления. Достаточно лишь обернуться.

_Картман медленно поднимается._

**Вэнди:** Зачем шагать к аду? Развернись! Иди в другом направлении! Иди в рай! Иди… ко мне.

**Эрик **(_разворачиваясь_)**:** Вэнди, я…

**Вэнди:** Молчи! Не говори ничего. Просто иди.

**Эрик:** Ты уверена? Придя, я ведь больше не уйду. Не пожалеешь?

**Вэнди:** Мне не о чем жалеть.

**Эрик:** Вообще-то я храплю.

**Вэнди:** Я заткну уши.

**Эрик:** И разбрасываю носки по всей комнате.

**Вэнди:** Я их буду собирать.

**Эрик:** И люблю вкусно поесть.

**Вэнди:** Я научусь хорошо готовить.

**Эрик:** Мы будем часто ссориться…

**Вэнди:** Зато после будем мириться – да так, что кровать каждый месяц придётся покупать новую.

**Эрик:** Ну если тебе и этого мало, я мужчина! А ты – феминистка!

**Вэнди:** У каждого свои недостатки. Ничего, совместными усилиями мы это исправим.

**Эрик:** Э, я не буду менять пол!

**Вэнди:** Глупый. Ты поможешь мне избавиться от феминистического бреда, которым была набита моя голова. Ведь его причина лишь одна – отсутствие нормального мужика рядом. Поможешь?

**Эрик **(_шагая вперёд_)**:** Конечно.

**Вэнди:** Я люблю тебя.

**Эрик:** И я тебя люблю!

_Картман и Вэнди сливаются в долгом поцелуе. Студенты взрываются аплодисментами._

**Через некоторое время.**

**Эрик **(_отрываясь от её губ_)**:** Странно, что до сих пор не появился Баттерс. Пора бы!

_Вэнди заглядывает ему через плечо и фыркает со смеху. Картман оборачивается. Позади него Кайл и Рэд держат Баттерса за руки, одновременно затыкая ему рот._

**Эрик:** Эй, отпустите уже его!

**Баттерс:** Привет, Эрик! Я так хотел с тобой поздороваться, а они набросились на меня!

**Кайл **(_пряча глаза_)**:** Привет, Эрик.

**Эрик:** Привет, Кайл. Как жизнь?

**Кайл **(_решительно бросаясь вперёд_)**:** Эрик! Ты спас его! Спас братишку! Требуй всё, что угодно, всё, чего хочешь – я сделаю.

**Эрик:** Ты мне ничего не должен, Кайл. Просто теперь, я надеюсь, всё будет иначе, чем в моих снах…

**Кайл:** Теперь можешь сколько хочешь издеваться над евреями и надо мной – я тебе ни слова не скажу в ответ!

**Эрик:** Мерзкий жидяра! Вот обязательно надо всё испортить, да? Обломать весь кайф! Убить всякий интерес!

**Кайл:** Так ты издевался над нами только потому, что я злился?

**Эрик:** Ну конечно! Иначе это было бы просто скучно!

**Кайл:** А знаешь что… Я не позволю тебе оскорблять мой народ и мою семью – заруби это себе на носу!

**Эрик **(_довольно улыбаясь_)**:** Спасибо, дружище. Дай пять.

_Картман и Кайл пожимают друг другу руки._

**Вэнди **(_полуприкрыв глаза_)**:** Неизвестное будущее ожидало нас, и впервые за последние годы я ощущала надежду. Всё благодаря Эрику Картману – этому нацисту, расисту, антисемиту и человеконенавистнику – который сумел понять непреходящую ценность человеческой жизни… А мы, люди, сможем ли?

**Эрик:** Сдохни, проклятый хиппи! Сдохни! Умри!

_Вэнди открывает глаза. Картман лупит бородатого хиппи, определённо находящегося под кайфом._

**Эрик:** Это мой университет! Сюда с наркотой нельзя! Получай, гад!

**Вэнди **(_со вздохом_)**:** Но некоторые вещи совсем не меняются.

**Кайл:** Ладно, хватит с него.

**Баттерс:** Да, хватит. Ты захапал себе всё самое интересное! Дай-ка и мне приложиться. Пнём хиппаря!

**Хиппи:** Не пинай хиппаря…

**Баттерс:** Пнём!

_Баттерс пинками вышвыривает хиппи за дверь._

**Вэнди:** Ну что, может двинем в гостиницу?

**Рэд:** Да, мы сняли два двухместных номера.

**Эрик **(_ехидно_)**:** А далеко они друг от друга?

**Рэд:** Рядом.

**Кайл:** А что?

**Эрик **(_ещё более ехидно_)**:** Это ошибка, Кайл. Извини, но мы тебе всю ночь спать не дадим…

**Рэд **(_копируя его интонацию_)**:** А с чего ты взял, что мы собираемся ночью спать? (_обнимает и целует Кайла_)

_Вэнди, Кайл и Рэд хохочут, глядя на отвисшую челюсть Картмана._

**Эрик:** Кайл, ты встречаешься с девушкой?

**Кайл:** Не просто встречаюсь. Мы любим друг друга.

**Эрик:** Знаешь, Кайл, у меня всё же есть к тебе просьба.

**Кайл **(_напрягшись_)**:** Да?

**Эрик:** Я хочу быть свидетелем на вашей свадьбе.

**Рэд:** Это я тебе обещаю.

**Эрик **(_потирая руки_)**:** Это будет весело.

**Кайл:** Но… я ещё не готов… я так молод… хотя ладно, свадьба так свадьба.

**Грегори:** Ладно, ребята, нам пора. Мы летим в Сауз-Парк – завоёвывать сердце Хейди.

**Эрик:** Вдвоём, что ли?

**Крот:** Конечно. Я эксперт по тайным операциям, не забывай.

**Грегори:** А главное – наёмник. Я его просто нанял.

**Кайл:** Ладно, мы в гостиницу. Пока, ребята.

**Вэнди **(_спохватываясь_)**:** А где же будет ночевать Баттерс?

**Эрик:** О! Баттерс, иди сюда. Тебе особое задание будет – дежурить в коридоре и убивать всякого, кто попытается нам помешать.

**Баттерс:** Убивать не обещаю, но вот путаться у них под ногами буду виртуозно.

**Кайл:** Ну что же, двинулись. И знаешь что… удачи тебе, дружище.

**Эрик:** Тебе тоже, брат.

_Картман и Кайл обнимают друг друга._

**Баттерс:** Вы только комнаты не перепутайте…

**Все** (_хором_)**:** Баттерс, я тебя убью!

**Следующее утро.**

**Вэнди:** О-о-о! О да… Что же, на этот раз твоя взяла.

**Эрик:** А то!

**Вэнди:** А какой общий счёт? А то я, похоже, сбилась.

**Эрик:** А я и не считал. Для меня процесс интереснее результата.

**Вэнди:** Я и не сомневалась.

**Эрик:** Так что предлагаю ничью.

**Вэнди:** Ну уж нет! Я победила! И так будет всегда!

**Эрик:** Хорошо-хорошо. Одного Эрика Картмана ты можешь победить, я это признаю. Но вот посмотрим, что ты запоёшь, когда нас станет двое…

**Вэнди:** Кого ты имеешь ввиду?

**Эрик:** Разумеется, Эрика Картмана-младшего. Посмотрим, как ты справишься с нами обоими…

**Вэнди:** Картман! Так ты что же, не воспользовался… О Боже! И мне голову заморочил, так что я забыла обо всём!

**Эрик:** Ну извини.

**Вэнди:** Картман, я тебя убью!!!

**Эрик:** Вэнди, выходи за меня замуж.

**Вэнди:** Эрик, я тебя люблю!!!

**Голос из соседнего номера:** О нет, они опять начали. Ну дайте же человеку поспать!!!

**Эпилог.**

**Вне пространства. Вне времени.**

_Кенни и Иисус сидят в одиноком луче света посреди бесконечной равнины цвета запёкшейся крови._

**Иисус:** Пожалуй, сны уже можно убрать.

**Кенни:** Конечно (_щёлкает пальцами_) Но с тетрисом тоже придётся завязывать.

**Иисус:** Без проблем. (_повторяет щелчок_) Надеюсь, теперь у них всё будет хорошо?

**Кенни:** У них всё будет так, как и должно быть. Будут ссоры – но будут и примирения, будет хлеб и будут зрелища, будут высокие устремления души и приземлённый практический смысл, будут дети – счастье и горе одновременно. Будет жизнь, такая простая и столь невероятная жизнь. А неизменным останется лишь вечный бой – и столь же вечная любовь.

**Иисус:** Это правда, что они были созданы друг для друга?

**Кенни:** В том-то и дело, что нет. Если честно, Вэнди была создана именно для Стэна. Но свободу воли отменить не в силах никто – даже я. Тем ценнее их чувство. Им не вложили его свыше – они его себе создали. Сами создали.

**Иисус:** Кто бы мог подумать, что сам Эрик Картман, настолько злой и плохой человек, сумеет стать таким…

**Кенни:** Он не злой. И никогда не был плохим. Плохих людей вообще не бывает. Человек ведь создан по образу и подобию Божьему – как он может быть плохим?

**Иисус:** А как же зло?

**Кенни:** Зла тоже не существует. Впрочем, нет и добра. Есть лишь поступки.

**Иисус:** По делам их узнаете их…

**Кенни:** Именно. Нет добра и зла, а есть только поступки, которые либо приближают человека к раю, либо отдаляют от него. Это и есть дорога жизни. А куда она ведёт – в ад или в рай – тут уже каждый решает сам. Своими делами решает.

**Иисус:** Но почему ты решил всё сделать именно так?

**Кенни** (_усмехаясь_)**:** Мне просто надоело умирать, искупая их грехи. Тем более что они как Габсбурги – ничего не помнят и ничему не учатся.

**Иисус:** Но ведь они всего лишь дети…

**Кенни:** Это лишь образ. Мы все дети, в той или иной степени. В глубине души каждого из нас сидит малыш, взирающий на мир восхищённо-наивным взором.

**Иисус:** Так их вид – это лишь символ…

**Кенни:** Именно. Это лишь реквизит, театр теней, бал зеркал, разгул фантасмагорий. А истинное, нетленное и прочное – это как раз всё то, что многим кажется приходящим и мимолётным… сокровеннейшие и глубочайшие чувства, которые ты отдаёшь этому миру, основа и суть настоящей человеческой души… пламя. Да, пламя, чистый огонь.

**Иисус:** А попроще можно сформулировать? Не все поймут.

**Кенни:** Можно. Слушай**:**

_Детские глазки чисты и невинны,_

_Детской души несказанны глубины._

_Полнится смехом и песнею звонкой_

_Незамутнённое сердце ребёнка._

_Бережно тонкую взявши ручонку -_

_К свету и счастью веди ребятёнка._

_Взрослым - все горести мира известны,_

_Дети ж блаженным незнаньем прелестны._

_Глазами ребёнка мир видится дивным._

_Смотри - эти глазки искрятся игриво,_

_Пока невдомёк им - не станут и слушать,_

_Какие потёмки таятся в их душах._

_Что может быть краше вот этой наивной_

_Улыбки - задорной, лихой, шаловливой._

_Пусть жизнь и является штукой гадской,_

_Но только не в детских восторженных глазках._

_Так духом не падай, прочти эти строки_

_Пусть кажется путь непомерно далёким._

_Найди то дитя, что в тебе обитает,_

_Найди сам себя - и расправь свои крылья._

_И к звёздам ярчайшим умчись, воспаряя_

_Над суетным миром – без лишних усилий..._

_Глазами ребёнка мир видится дивным,_

_Смотри, эти глазки игриво искрятся._

_Пока невдомёк им, проказникам вечным,_

_Какие потёмки в их душах таятся._

_Что может быть краше вот этой беспечной_

_Улыбки – бедовой, лихой, шаловливой._

_Пусть жизнь и является штукой гадской -_

_Но только не в детских восторженных глазках..._

**Иисус:** Спасибо тебе, Создатель.

**Кенни** (_укоризненно_)**:** Ну я же просил…

**Иисус:** Извини, Мэтт.

**Кенни** (_поднимая голову вверх_)**:** Трэй, занавес!


End file.
